A mobile station apparatus may sometimes transmit a packet of relatively short packet length. Such a packet may include, for example, a packet of not longer than about 128 bytes, and is referred to as “short packet”. When short packets are executed consecutively, the frequency of packet processing becomes too high because of processing of headers of packets. Thus, when short packets are consecutively executed, packet processing load per unit time becomes larger than when long packets are consecutively executed. Therefore, as the number of short packets flowing in a mobile communication network increases, larger processing capacity is required for router apparatuses and server apparatuses which execute packet processing.
A network system has been known in which, when first packets are transmitted from built-in apparatuses toward a server, respectively, two first packets are integrated into one second packet by packet processing means in the relay device, and the second packet is transmitted to the entire computer network. When the server receives the second packet, the server detects that the second packet has been addressed to it, and after the second packet is divided into the two first packets by packet processing means, the first packets are subjected to data processing by data processing means.